


Hammer Time

by gxrrenlxkes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: #andimack #theories #angst #tyrus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrrenlxkes/pseuds/gxrrenlxkes
Summary: Previously on Andi Mack...Marty just came back to town causing a major block in Buffy's life. Andi finds out that Bex's wedding invitations were never sent out in the first place, later causing a conversation revealing that Bex cancelled hers and Bowie's wedding. Cyrus planned out a costume with TJ, 'sumersault,' which later became a big issue when TJ came to school wearing a double dribble shirt with Kira instead of Cyrus. All these things will come down into one happy ending in the 8 chapters of this fic...or at least we hope.





	Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT read this fic if you are not yet caught up with Andi Mack. Not many fics are based on theories but I like to spend the time making theories and then putting them to life to look back at them after each episode comes out! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! ♡

Walking home from school with her two bestfriends at her sides, Andi could not stop frowning. She knew exactly why and she didn't exactly tell Buffy and Cyrus yet because of their own situations they had themselves.

 

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Buffy asked, shooting a concerned look at Andi, who has just now shoved her hands into her back pockets.

 

"Wait, no I want to hear about you two first." Andi stated as they continued walking.

 

"Ah." Cyrus said with his British accent trying to make everyone's situations better. "You see, when two people get in a fight because the other completely lost your trust..." Cyrus realized he was talking about him and TJ. That caused him to stop talking. "Moving on."

 

"You never talked about what happened on costume day." Andi said.

 

Buffy knew that Cyrus didn't want to talk so she budged in, "Marty being back is really weird, I honestly didn't think I'd see him again after the last conversation we had...But luckily he's back and we are running a marathon today!"

 

"Forgive my chutzpah, but I don't think you're supposed to run marathons without training first." Cyrus stated.

 

"I know but this is my time to catch up with him, and well of course beat him in a race!" Buffy exclaimed.

 

"Also, what is a 'chutzpah'?" Andi added.

 

"It's Yiddish for 'guts,' " Cyrus said.

 

"Ew!" Andi cringed.

 

"No-not like intestines," Cyrus explained. "It means boldness, courage, grit."

 

"Anyways, you still haven't told us what's going on with you." Buffy explained.

 

"It's nothing really, it's just Bex and Bowie cancelling the wedding," Andi said trying not to sound upset.

 

"It's nothing?! No this is a big deal! Your parents were finally going to get married and now the wedding is cancelled." Cyrus said.

 

"I know I'm just trying to keep all my emotions in." Andi said.

 

"My mom happens to be a therapist and I can assure you that keeping your emotions in isn't a good thing, it's better to let them out." Cyrus stated and Buffy nodded.

 

"I know," Andi said looking sad.

 

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Buffy asked.

 

"Well I'm catching up with Jonah at the spoon later today and we might go campout in my backyard this weekend." Cyrus said smiling. It's been a while since him and Jonah have hung out.

 

"I think Cece wanted me to come over after school today and plan something for the weekend." Andi said.

 

"Looks like this weekend has no time for the good hair crew, since I have plans on running a marathon." Buffy said proudly, just as they reached Cece's house.

 

"Be careful." Andi said.

 

"And drink a lot of water." Cyrus said.

 

They all waved to each other and headed their separate ways. 

 

Andi walked up the steps and stepped inside what used to be her home. 

 

"Cece!" She said as she placed her shoes on the mat and hung up her bookbag. She took a step forward. "Anyone home?" 

 

Just then Cece came around the corner and gave Andi a big hug. "I'm glad that you came."

 

Andi smiled, "Me too."

 

They both walked into the kitchen and Cece set down a tray of cookies onto the middle of the table as Andi sat down.

 

Andi grabbed a cookie and began to listen to what Cece had to say.

 

"Your mother doesn't think." Cece said pacing back and forth. "I mean she does, but she doesn't." Cece turned to Andi. "I mean who would cancel their wedding based on what other people have said about marriage."

 

"You do have a point." Andi said.

 

"I think we need to do something to get this anger out." Cece said.

 

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Andi asked.

 

"It's a surprise. Come tomorrow at noon and don't be late." Cece said.

 

"Okay." Andi was confused.

*************

Buffy jerks up out of bed and reaches for her phone on her side table. She turns it on and it reads Saturday, June 22 and the time reads 10:30. 'How did I sleep in this late?' She gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom.

 

10 minutes later she had everything packed and ready to go. All she had to do was wait for Marty.

 

The doorbell rang. Buffy quickly got up off the couch and opened the door to see Marty standing in front of her. "Long time no see." 

 

"Are you ready to go?" Marty asked smiling.

 

"Yes, I'm definitely ready." Buffy said. She walked out of her house and closed the door behind her.

************

Cyrus sets up the tent in the backyard, making sure there's plenty of lights there too. "Perfect." He said under his breath. He got up off the green grass and trailed inside, just in time to hear a knock on the door. 

 

"Come in!" Cyrus shouted.

 

The door opened and in came tumbling Jonah with a bunch of bags in his hand. Cyrus laughed but helped him with his bags and they made their way into the backyard. They dropped Jonah's stuff onto the side of the tent and made their way inside of the tent. 

 

"Thanks for having me over." Jonah said.

 

"Anytime." Cyrus said.

 

They sat in the tent in silence for a minute or two and then Jonah began to talk. "What happened between you and TJ" Jonah blurted out.

 

"Just a friendly misunderstanding." Cyrus said with a frown. He knew that it wasn't true, that what TJ did really did hurt him.

 

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but, do you like TJ?" Jonah asked.

 

"Well, of course, he's still my bestfriend even though we arent in a very good place right now." Cyrus explained.

 

"No, that's not what I meant." Jonah swallowed, "I mean..do you **_like_** TJ?"

 

Cyrus never really thought about liking TJ. I mean he constantly went over every good memory they had of each other and he remembers the day TJ said the words, 'the only person I can talk to like this.' That made him melt.

 

Suddenly Cyrus realized what this meant. "Oh." Cyrus said.

 

"Once you told me you were gay, I put two and two together and well it seemed like you liked TJ." Jonah said.

 

"I'm glad you confronted me about it and yeah, I think I do like TJ." Cyrus was glad that he finally admitted to it. He was glad to get that secret off his chest, even if it was a secret he was keeping from himself.

 

Maybe Jonah wasn't oblivious after all.

**************

Andi walked over to Cece's house wondering what they were going to do that day.

 

For some reason she began to skip instead of walking, probably because of excitement, something she hasn't experienced since the wedding being cancelled.

 

She approached Cece's house but before she could open the door, the door opened wide and Cece was standing right in front of her. "Lets go!"

 

"Yes! Let's go!" Andi said.

**************

Buffy and Marty were lined up waiting for the instructor to say go. They were giving each other dirty looks.

 

Just then the instructor turned on their megaphone and explained the rules. Once the rules were completely read off, the instructor began.

 

"On your marks...get set...GO!!!" 

 

Buffy and Marty began to run along side each other. Buffy smiled at Marty and Marty smiled at Buffy.

 

'So this is what it would've been like to be Marty's girlfriend,' Buffy thought.

 

They passed 4 miles and Buffy was getting really dizzy.

 

"Marty." Buffy said weakly. She then collapsed into his arms.

 ************

Andi and Cece arrived at a place that Andi was not familiar with. 

 

"Basically we are going to destroy things until we feel satisfied." Cece said.

 

"I never met this side of you." Andi said with a giggle. Cece smiled.

 

They walked inside and Cece picked up two huge hammers and handed one to Andi.

 

"What are we supposed to smash?" Andi asked.

 

"Anything." Cece said.

 

Andi walked over to a piece of metal that looked like it belonged to a car. Anger then began to fill up inside of her.

 

'This is what happens when the universe wants to suddenly stop my parents from getting married,' she thought. She then raised the hammer and began to hit the piece of metal with it.

 

She started to smile. This was actually fun. Now all that's left is to get the wedding back on again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
